


MAYDAY

by SeunnieLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Hurt/Comfort, I dont how it turned out to be like this LMAO, M/M, Main pairing JINSON, Mystery, Post-Break Up, SWAT GOT7, SWAT Jackson Wang, SWAT Park Jinyoung, This had gotten out of hand real quick, jackbum - Freeform, jinson, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove
Summary: When Jackson heard that a special unit from the main force are coming over to team up with them, he didn’t expect Jinyoung (his ex) to be one of them.Lost in bitter-sweet memories of first love and broken promises, how will the two manage to work with each other with as little feelings as they can?AKA the Police AU that no one had requested for HAHAHA!NOTE: UNEDITED/RAW version. Subject for editing soon.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 62
Kudos: 323
Collections: JinSon (Top Park Jinyoung x Bot Jackson Wang), Songs For Seunnah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yow yow yow! This comeback ended so early and I already miss my babies TT___TT
> 
> SO HERE YA GO!

**PART I**

  
  
The first time Jackson heard it was in the hallway. Apparently, there were circulating rumors that the chief sent a request to the main office requesting for a special unit. He dismissed it right away, thinking that it might just be some unit to help with their new trainees.

The second time was in the cafeteria. A group of trainees passed by and accidentally sat with him during lunch. They were probably too excited about the news not to notice that the table was already occupied. He knew he was right when they all turned silent after one of them noticed he was there. Much more when Jaebum arrived. He was trying hard not to laugh at Jaebum’s confused look after that. The poor boys were silent throughout the meal. 

He couldn’t understand the hype about it. Sure, having someone from the main force is always a privilege, especially for the new trainees. But it’s not really something that big of a deal. Especially if they’re doing it every year anyway. 

That’s what he thought until they were informed by the chief himself that he requested for a special unit from the main force to team up with them. Of course they’re not happy with it. Getting help from the main force is always the least thing every unit wanted in every mission. It always makes them look unreliable even if they’re not. 

It’s not that they couldn’t do it on their own. It’s just that they lack tools and expertise on some fields, making it impossible for them to push through even if they wanted to. Unlike in the main force which has all the essential facilities and manpower needed to train its workforce, sub offices are equipped only with basic facilities and tools that are in reality, too unreliable to even function properly. 

Jackson shook his head and pondered on their mission. It was not really this big when they first took it. At first, they thought that it was just a simple drug ring, managed by some local gangs in the area. But as they dug deeper into it, they found out that they could be connected to a bigger, larger syndicate, which if proven to be true, will give them the biggest lead of the year. That’s what they suspected when they discovered that their activities not only range from dealing drugs, but also prostitution, cybercrime, child pornography, and even human trafficking. It was their department’s biggest lead so far. Multiple units from different offices have handled the project as well but it was only their unit that came up with a successful sting. That’s all thanks to him and BamBam’s effort to infiltrate their den, Jackson thought. At first, the chief rejected their plan, telling them that it was too risky, and they don’t have enough tools to back them up if something bad happens. But thanks to BamBam’s constant nagging and Jackson’s absurd creativity, they were able to successfully infiltrate the den without being killed by the chief himself. Except they almost died from it. 

So they were actually happy when they reported their case to the chief. But just when they thought they were already off the case, they were again called up and ordered to team up with a special unit from the main force to plan not only for a sting but also for an arrest operation. 

It has always been the job of the main force to do the arrest, mostly because they’re the one who has all the equipments needed for the operation. Sub offices are mostly tasked only with intel and infiltration. But apparently, the chief thinks that their unit is good enough to do the arrest itself. It was all good when you first think about it. Until you realize that you lack all the essential equipments to pull it through. It was just not possible. So in the end they still needed people from the main force to help them. Jackson sighed, not really liking the idea of dealing with anyone from it. 

He was in this state when he felt someone hug him from behind. 

“Why are you frowning?” 

Jackson snorted. Turning around, he found Jaebum staring at him. He tilted his head and put on his best puppy face.

“Can we switch teams? I don’t wanna deal with them”

Jaebum chuckled and pinched his cheek, earning a glare from the younger man. 

“Don’t say that. My brother’s one of them. They’re not that bad. They were my team when I was there”

Jackson was surprised at this. Not of Jaebum being in the main force but of him having a brother. 

“You have a brother?”

At first, Jaebum looked at him, confused. But then realized that he hasn’t told him yet. 

“Oh yeah, I haven’t told you yet, didn’t I? I have. Half brother” 

Jackson hummed, walking past him to get his things. He has another meeting in about 30 minutes and he hasn’t read his files yet. The chief would gnaw him later if he’s not preparedfor it. 

“So when are we expecting them?” he asked. 

Jaebum followed behind, kissing the back of his neck. 

“I don’t know, maybe in two days?” 

Jackson chuckled then turned around to look at the man. 

“Okay. I have to go. Just inform me if the rats are already here”

Jaebum laughed.

“I told you they’re not that bad” 

Jackson just rolled his eyes and left. He just hopes they’re really not bad, especially if they’re teaming up with them. The last time they had people from the main force, he almost shitted himself from suppressing his annoyance. If that happens again, he swear he’d lost his shit. 

It was not two days at all. Just hours after he talked to the man, Jackson found himself back in his kitchen again, all because the rats decided to arrive early. And because they were supposed to feed them. He snorted and frowned at the pan, wondering whether or not he’ll get caught if he put poison in it. 

“Please tell me you’re not thinking of killing us”

Jackson jumped, immediately turning to where the voice came from.

He was not wrong. 

It really was him. 

But he’s older now. Sharper. He even cut his hair shorter this time. 

Jackson felt his pulse grew faster, then tried backing away. He instantly regretted it when he realized what he’s doing behind. He hissed, immediately pulling back his hand away from the boiling pan. Moments after that, he felt someone’s fingers caressing his injured hand, gently inspecting the already burnt skin. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it is. His scent was enough for him to know that it really was him. 

“Still as clumsy as ever, Seunnah?”


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

Jackson tried to pull away, but Jinyoung’s grip was strong.

“You know you have to treat this right away, right?”

Jackson didn’t respond. He doesn’t even want to look at him. Who knows what will happen if he does that again? It’s embarrassing enough that he let him near him. More because he couldn’t even utter a fucking word.

But he knows that Jinyoung wouldn’t let him go easily, so he still has to do it on his own. He was about to tell him to let go when he heard another voice came in.

“Jinyoung, it’s fine, let him go”

Jackson gasped, and looked at the door where Jaebum was standing. He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there, but he thinks it’s enough for anyone to say that something’s wrong between the two of them. Or maybe just him.

Jaebum stared at the two of them. First at Jinyoung, then to Jackson.

“You’re here early. Didn’t mom said you’ll arrive in two more days” he asked, walking towards them slowly.

Gently, he took Jackson’s hand, careful not to touch the burnt skin.

“What happened to this, baby?”

Jackson bit his lip. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he’s still hearing things right. He had never felt so lost before. It’s one that he saw Jinyoung again, but to be Jaebum’s brother? Just what the fuck did he do to deserve this?

He pulled his hand for the third time, trying to ignore the burning pain from it.

“I-I have to go. I have a meeting at three. Can you do this” he stuttered, pointing at what he’s cooking.

“Yeah, sure” Jaebum agreed. He’s also confused as to what happened between the two. But he wasn’t about to ask Jackson about it. The man is clearly upset, and he does not want to push him further.

Jackson nodded and started fixing his things. Jaebum sighed and glared at Jinyoung. But the man just ignored him, his eyes still focused on the other man. Whatever happened between the two, he doesn’t know. But just from how they’re behaving, it must be something big.

It’s throwing him off not to know what it is.

So without thinking, he followed the man to the door and pulled him by the waist, giving him a peck on the lips.

“You’ll be here tonight, right? We have to discuss the plan”

Jackson knows it’s not right. But no matter how hard he denies it, he knows in his heart that he was more worried of Jinyoung being there than Jaebum worrying about him.

It’s a little messed up, he knows. He’s messed up. And he needs to fix himself, before he end up breaking himself again. Not when he’s finally fixing his last pieces together. Jaebum deserves more than this.

So he looked up at the man and smiled.

“Of course, idiot. I’ll see you later” he kissed him back then left.

He broke down right after that. All at once, he felt like everything’s breaking apart for the second time. All the pain, loneliness and sorrow that he kept bottled up for years had all come out like a freaking fire.

And he blamed himself for being too careless. He could’ve avoided this mess if he wanted to. He could’ve asked the chief who they’re teaming up with. Knowing that Jinyoung’s part of the main force, he should’ve done that. But he chose not to. If only he knew that he’s teaming up with him, he could’ve asked Jaebum to opt him out, or just switch teams. He’s sure Jaebum’s going to do something about it.

He groaned and punched the wall in front of him. He’s glad BamBam’s not there yet. If he sees him like this again, he’s sure he would hunt Jinyoung right away. And they could not let that happen, especially when Jaebum’s not aware of their past. So he has to make sure to talk to BamBam first about this before the meeting starts.

He lied there for almost an hour, staring at his injured hand. He can still feel the lingering feeling of his touch. The first they had for almost five years now.

He laughed.

Over the years, he tried so hard to forget everything. His touch, his scent, the memories.

How stupid it is that he broke down just from a simple touch?

He got up and walked to his closet. He has to fix his shit up before everything breaks loose again.

As expected, BamBam was livid when Jackson informed him about Jinyoung teaming up with them.

“Then you just have to opt out of it, hyung. I can talk to the chief about it if you want” BamBam pleaded. Apparently, he looks too fucking broken for the younger man to resort to this.

He sighed and shook his head. Even he wanted to, it’s a bit too late to do that. And knowing what happened earlier, Jaebum would just end up suspecting more if he does that. It would just make matters worst.

“No, didn’t I tell you what happened earlier? Do you want to make this worse? I just have to deal with him until this mission ends” he snapped.

He got up and prepared all the files that they needed later for the meeting. Even without looking, he can still feel BamBam’s worried gaze on him.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine later? You can just skip it. I’ll tell Jaebum hyung you’re not feeling well”

Jackson already thought about that. But if he wouldn’t do it tonight, then when? He would still see him anyway for the next three or four weeks.

“Just shut up and get ready. I don’t want to deal with your shit later, so you actually have to read the files”

He heard BamBam groan.

“Why do I have to get caught up with your mood? You’re being unfair”

Jackson snorted and laughed at the younger man. Even if they don’t admit it outright, it was their tiny little way of telling each other that they’d back each other up no matter how deep they dug their shit up. It made him feel better. If not for himself, he at least have to do it for the sake of the others who are teaming up with them.

They arrived at Jaebum’s dorm thirty minutes after they’re supposed to arrive. That’s all because BamBam couldn’t decide which boot will best pair up with his coat. Jackson glared at him for the nth time, which the other man ignored.

“We’re only thirty minutes late, hyung. You’ll still see him for the next three weeks” BamBam joked but instantly regretted it when he saw hurt in the other man’s eyes.

They were surprised when they found another familiar face inside. It was Yugyeom, BamBam’s best friend in the academe. It was a close call. Yugyeom was about to call them out, but BamBam immediately shook his hand, silently telling him to shut up. Luckily, the kid got it and went with the flow.

That’s what they thought until he decided to open his mouth.

“Oh and this is Hyunjin, Jinyoung-hyung’s new baby” he babbled, wiggling his eyebrows at Jackson. BamBam was laughing his ass out, Jinyoung was smirking, Yugyeom was confused (this kid), and luckily, Jaebum’s a little dumb that night. Jackson was not amused. He couldn’t wait for this meeting to end.

Surprisingly, the meeting went well after that. Throughout its duration, he willed himself not to look at the man and focused on Jaebum instead. He was doing well until the the planning on the actual sting came up.

The plan was simple. The target will go in, find the suspect, and then make a deal. Once the deal was confirmed, the rest of them will proceed with the arrest. Of course, Jackson will be used as the target. It has always been that way. That was their plan all along. But then all of a sudden, Jaebum disagreed.

“Why don’t we give Jackson a rest and use BamBam instead? He’s also as good as Jackson” he suggested.

Jackson was surprised at this. He was about to argue when Jinyoung spoke up.

“Why don’t you want to use Jackson when he’s the most capable of us when it comes to infiltration? Sure, BamBam is good too, but he lacks experience. Jackson, on the other hand have been doing it for years now. So why are you dismissing him from this?”

Jaebum stared at him for a second, then turned around to Jackson at his side. He himself knows that Jackson is the most capable of it. He really doesn’t know why he ended up suggesting it. Maybe he just doesn’t want the man to be at risk at something so dangerous like this. He sighed and nods.

“It was just a suggestion. If you think otherwise, then I’m okay with it” he replied.

But Jinyoung was not finished yet.

“Stop treating him like a goddamn damsel in distress. His skills are good enough to match yours. It’s an insult that you even suggested it”

Jackson was pretty sure that everyone except for the two were holding their breath after that. Without thinking, he went and glanced at both men, only to find them smirking at each other, almost challenging each other up.

“Why do you act like you know him for years? You only knew each other for what, six hours?”

Jackson surely didn’t miss the obnoxious “ooohh” from BamBam after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thank you for the lovely comments! Just wanna let you know that I’m always reading them! It motivates me to write more! Fighting!! ❤️❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

Two weeks after, they were almost done with all the tactical plans. All they needed more were the additional info from the intel department and the two remaining members from Jinyoung’s team (Mark and Youngjae) and they’re all good to go. Jackson smiled. It almost feels like they’re in the academe again.

He was not really surprised when the chief ordered them to teach the trainees just after they finished the plan. It was part of his request after all. Jaebum was assigned on teaching defense and weaponry, him and BamBam on infiltration, and Jinyoung’s unit on planning and tactics.

He was also not surprised when majority of the trainees chose Jinyoung’s class, or when he was asked to spar with Jaebum and actually won the match. Jinyoung had never lost the charisma that he had. Even when they were younger, people would always choose him over anyone else. And he was always good at everything. May that be tactics, planning, infiltration or weaponry, his skills are always on top. That’s why he got easily recruited to the main force right after graduation. Jackson was also recruited along with him, but he declined the offer, choosing to serve his hometown instead. He could still remember that day like the back of his hand. He snorted at the memory. Suddenly he was feeling bitter again.

But despite that, he found himself staring at the man again. He’s grown older, taller, and even more attractive than before. He groaned and diverted his gaze. He can’t be thinking about that now. Not when he’s committed to another man.

Throughout the years that they’ve been apart, he could no longer count how many times he had to relive their past. And honestly, even if he was too stubborn to admit it, he knows that it was really not Jinyoung’s fault that they had to break up. He was just too naive and too angry back then to realize that maybe, Jinyoung didn’t really have a choice. They were still so young back then, and they have dreams. They really didn’t have a choice. Jinyoung’s parents were not like his. Unlike his parents who support him at whatever he does, Jinyoung’s parents does not. When they told him back then that he has to serve the main force, he had to do it. Even if he has to leave Jackson behind.

Jackson didn’t realize that he was about to break his mug from how tight he was holding it until someone rubbed his hand. He jolted and lifted his head up, to find Jinyoung staring at him.

“You’re going to break that up if you don’t let go”

Jaebum watched as Jackson started to calm down almost immediately after that. He’s been watching the two ever since they began. And he was not definitely imagining things when he saw them constantly checking each other out when the other’s not looking. Then when Jackson started to space out, Jinyoung immediately excused himself and went over him. He couldn’t stop not to feel hurt at what’s going on. Even from the very start, he already suspected that something’s not right between the two. From the time that Jinyoung arrived, or when they first met the members, until now, something’s clearly off between them. He was really just waiting for anyone of the two to tell him what’s going on.

“They should really just hit it off again”

He looked at his side to find a man slightly shorter than him. At first, he thought it was BamBam, because of the body type and hair color, but it was someone else. He followed the man’s gaze and found out that he was also watching the two. But Jaebum asked him anyway.

“Who?”

The man looked at him, surprised.

“Oh I’m sorry, I just thought you know them?” He said, a little embarrassed at his outburst.

“I know them. They’re part of my team”

The man hummed and nodded at him, but remained silent after that.

“What do you mean when you said they should hit it off again” Jaebum asked. He knows he’s been hovering at a dangerous area, but he does not care. He has all the right to know what’s the deal between the two. Apparently everyone except him knows what’s going on, and he does not like it.

“Well, you know they’re like the super lovers of our batch. Like, you know, the perfect couple, partners in crime thing? Too bad they had to break up” the man blurted out. From his side, he can see that the man was still speaking, but Jaebum tuned him out after hearing his first lines.

“Why did they break up” he asked again.

He waited for a reply, not really sure if he wanted to hear it or not.

“Jinyoung had to leave Jackson behind when he was recruited to the main force”

That’s when Jaebum remembered the day of Jinyoung’s graduation. He could still recall how hard Jinyoung fought with their parents when they told him he should serve the main force. That’s probably why he didn’t understand him back then when he told him he wants to stay behind. It’s because he had Jackson.

Jaebum was about to ask him again when BamBam came back, gasping at what the man just said. He was too late.

“Mark hyung, what did you do?”

Jaebum almost snorted at the way it was said. Like it’s some sort of a secret that they have to keep for a lifetime. He saw BamBam drag Mark at the back, probably to scold him for what he did. Jaebum doesn’t care. He got up and slowly walked towards the two.

Jackson noticed him first, and immediately smiled at him sweetly. He couldn’t help not to smile back. The boy is like an angel. He deserves all the love he can get. Almost immediately, he pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. Jackson, who was surprised at the sudden show of affection, asked him what’s wrong, but he dismissed him right away.

“Why don’t you take a break. Get some food. You didn’t eat breakfast, right”

Jackson frowned at him, wanting to argue but Jaebum maintained his gaze. Luckily, Jackson sighed and agreed, asking him what food he wants. He was about to turn around to ask Jinyoung as well but Jaebum held his arm, preventing him to do so. Jackson looked at him, confusion clear in his eyes.

“Go now, baby. I have to talk to him”

Jackson felt his blood turn cold when he heard that. He wanted to ask Jaebum what’s wrong, because apparently there is something wrong, but he’s only realizing it now. Right after that, Jaebum released his arm, but Jackson remained standing there. Jaebum probably noticed the fear in his eyes, so he found himself in the man’s arms again after that.

“It will only take for awhile” he heard the man whisper.

Finally, he nods and left, sparing Jinyoung a glance just right before he walked out the door.

Jaebum saw this and couldn’t stop the surge of jealousy that followed behind.

“You didn’t tell me you were together before”

“You didn’t ask for it”

Jaebum sighed from frustration. Jinyoung can be this frustrating at times.

“So why are you here, Jinyoung? Tell me. Because I’m damn well sure I’m about to snap at you right now if you don’t explain to me what’s going on. Did you come here just to fuck everything up” he asked.

Jinyoung glared at him.

“Don’t make things up. I didn’t even know he’s on your team. Much more that you’re fucking him” he spat.

Jaebum glared back. If he wants to do it this way, then be it.

“You have to remember that you’re the one who broke up with him. You’re the one who chose to leave him behind. Stop messing around when you know you have to leave him again after this. He was yours before, he is mine now. So stop messing him around again” he warned.

Jinyoung just stared at him, but he didn’t respond. Then he turned around, took his bag, and walked away. Jaebum ignored him. Was it right to blame him, he doesn’t know. But he’s damn sure he has all the right to tell him off of what is his. It’s not his fault that they had to break up.

He was finishing off the class when he felt his phone buzz off. He took it out and found three unread messages.

He first opened the text from the chief informing him that they could finally proceed with the mission tomorrow.

The second was from Jinyoung telling him that he’ll be home late that day. Apparently he has to pick up their last member from the airport.

The last one was from Jackson. But even before he can read the text, BamBam came over and told him that he has to go, telling him that the medic’s team called up for a rush meeting. So in the end, he was forced to dismiss all the trainees by himself.

He was on his way to the cafeteria when he remembered the text. He took out his phone and opened the message.

**  
Jacks: Please don’t get mad at him? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you what happened between us.**

He’s glad he wasn’t able to read it earlier when he was in front of the trainees. He took a breath and closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions.

It’s obvious that Jackson still cares for him, even after all these years.

He sighed and continued to walk to where the man is. As long as he stays with him, it’s fine.

He found him on the farthest table, the only one facing the window. He was staring outside, just where the trainees are. Jaebum stopped and took a moment to stare at the man. He looks a little more tired than usual.

If only he could make his feel better, he would. But he knows he’s not capable of doing that.

Slowly, he approached the man.

“Hey”

Jackson immediately turned around, and looked at him expectantly. It almost feels like he’s pleading him to fix everything up. He wanted to. But he’s not Jinyoung. No matter how much he tries to tell himself that Jackson belongs to him now, he knew in his heart that the man had not fully given him his whole heart. It’s always been like that, ever since the very start. All along, he knew that the man is being troubled by a past. That’s what BamBam said when he asked him why he wouldn’t date. But he chose to stay and hoped that someday, he’ll finally get over it. He was happy when the man slowly opened up to him. Until they started dating.

He didn’t know what it is before. Jackson didn’t want to talk about it. How funny it is that it would turn out to be a past relationship with his own brother?

He took Jackson’s hand, and lightly squeezed it, silently trying to tell him it’s alright. Suddenly, he wonders if he can calm him down like how Jinyoung does. It’s a bitter feeling, but he has to at least try.

“I received confirmation from the chief. We’ll start with the mission tomorrow. Wanna spend the night? We have to recap the plan”

Jackson just stared at him for a moment.

“But Jinyoung—“

“He said he’ll be back late tonight. Said he has to fetch someone from the airport”

Jackson nodded and stared back outside. Just when he was about to ask him again, he spoke.

“Can we go home now?”

Jaebum smiled and gently ruffled his locks. Jackson looked back at him then smiled.

“Come on”

They were supposed to rest early that night. But Jackson insisted that he has to review the plan all over again. So he told Jaebum that he can go and sleep first.

He snorted. He’s totally sure both of them know it’s a lie.

He stared blankly at the papers in his front. He was done pretending that he’s reading anything from it. For the third time that night, he tried convincing himself that he stayed up all because he’s reviewing the plan. Like what he told Jaebum. But he knows deep inside that he was just waiting for someone to arrive. He sighed and looked at the clock again. Already three am and Jinyoung hadn’t come home yet. He lied his head down on the table, thinking of the reason why he’s doing this to himself. Is he a masochist? He doesn’t know. He laughed bitterly at himself. So much for thinking that he had finally gotten over him.

He woke up later from someone caressing his cheek. Even in the dark he knows it’s Jinyoung. That’s how much he knows the man.

“Why are you out here, Seunnah? You’ll catch a cold” he asked, then turned around to the sink to make coffee.

He’s drunk, Jackson’s sure of it. It’s obvious from the way he’s unsteadily swaying around.

“Why would you drink when you know we have a mission tomorrow” he asked, a little mad at the man for being too careless.

Jinyoung just hummed at him. He didn’t even turn around from what he was doing.

This made him more frustrated. So without thinking, he blurted out the first thing that came up on his mind.

“I already told Jaebum about us. So you don’t have to tell him again what happened. He’s fine with it”

He waited for him to reply, but the man just remained silent. So he got up and started keeping his things. If he doesn’t want to talk to him, then it’s fine.

He was already leaving when he got pulled back, and was pressed on the sink. Almost immediately after that, he felt Jinyoung press his forehead on his own.

“ _Koi_ ”

Jackson stiffened, unable to suppress the tiny gasp that escaped his lips.

It was so long since he last heard the word. And it’s making him feel emotions that had been kept locked for so long.

He jolted when he felt the man’s thumb on his cheek.

“I’m sorry I messed up five years ago”

Jackson bit his lip. All of a sudden, it was all coming back again. The pain and loneliness of being alone. Of having to wait for someone who wouldn’t come back. Of having to deal with picking up the pieces of a shattered heart.

“It was great that I got to see you again. But I have to leave again soon”

Suddenly, the room felt so much smaller than before. He knew this all along. So why does it feel like they’re breaking up again?

_Why do I have to meet you when you’re going to leave me anyway?_

“Baby”

Jackson closed his eyes, unable to stop the tears that ran out from his eyes.

But Jinyoung lifted his head up, and made him look at him again.

For the last time, Jackson found himself hoping, that he’d come and pick him back up again.

“I hope you’ll be happy with him”

Then he left.

Thinking about it, there never really was a proper closure between them.

Until now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah I’m out! Hahahahahaha!
> 
> **Koi - Japanese endearment for someone special/someone you love


	4. Chapter 4

**PART IV**

He hadn’t seen Jinyoung much the day after that. Expected since they were assigned in different teams this time. Back in the day, it’s always been the two of them. Jinyoung has always been his back up.

Today, it’s Jaebum.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He can’t be thinking about that now. Not when he has to focus on the mission.

He checked his watch. Only one hour left until he’s supposed to go in. He rechecked his equipments and all his communication devices. Five years and he could still feel the thrill of it. Everything, from planning, to preparations, to actual operations. It never grew old on him. Something you rarely see from other men.

He was checking his wires when he heard the door open.

“Give me five more minutes and I’m good to go. Just rechecking my—“

“Did you check everything?”

Jackson turned around and saw Jinyoung by the door, already in full gear. Once again, Jackson found himself wondering whether the man knows just how attractive he is.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I thought you were Jaebum”

Jinyoung walked to him after that and rechecked everything again. Jackson just stood there silently, letting the man do whatever he wants. He wonders if he still do this with whoever he’s partnered with these days. They’re not required to, but Jinyoung always makes sure to check everything again each time they do these kinds of operations. It’s like their little pep talk before every operation starts. People used to tell them it’s too awkward. Jackson finds it reassuring. Even until now. It made him trust him more.

“Are you sure?”

He took a deep breath, calming his heart down. Even his voice makes him anxious. He was about to tell him off, when all of a sudden, he felt him touch the only thing that’s on his neck.

“How about this?” he asked, tracing his fingers on his necklace. It was the one Jinyoung gave him when they graduated. A tiny communication device that only connects the two of them.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he kept it. He stopped wearing it the day Jinyoung left. He was even supposed to throw it away long time ago. But his dumb self thought he’d wear it today.

He likes to think that he just forgot to throw it away. But then he remembered how much he panicked when he thought he had lost it before.

“It’s working” he whispered, still not looking at the man.

Jinyoung stared at him for a second. Then he moved his hand and patted his head. Jackson had to blink several times after that, just to stop his tears from coming out.

“Make sure you come back”

He never saw him again after that. Even at the airport, when they were sending the rest of his team off, he was not there. Not that he’s looking for the man, but Youngjae said he was called up, so he had to leave first.

He doubts that.

That was the last time he saw him. And he was okay with it. Until after a year, when they were all forced to move to the main force because of a termination order. Apparently, some members of the board were caught dealing with illegal activities, leading to the closure of all sub offices in the area. And now, they’re left with no other choice. It’s either they move to the main office in Seoul and continue serving the force, or they permanently lose their job. It’s all or nothing.

BamBam had a blast after that, immediately calling up Yugyeom to tell him he’s rooming up with him. They were all told that if they know anyone from the force, they could go and room up with them. If not, then they just have to deal with makeshift beds in the barracks until they are able to arrange the rooming arrangements. So Jackson called Mark up that day and asked if he could room up with him. Jaebum then asked Youngjae after that, after being ignored by Jinyoung multiple times.

Him and Jaebum called it off immediately after the week when the mission with Jinyoung ended. Jackson just couldn’t bear stringing the man along when he knows he’s still attracted to someone else. Jaebum had no other choice but to agree to that. Even if he wanted to stay, he knew it all along that the man never really gave him his full trust and full love.

All in all, Jackson was the least thrilled about it, not really liking the idea of dealing with anyone from the force. He doesn’t know exactly why or when it all started, but he finds the majority of them too arrogant for his liking. That’s why he called up Mark in the first place. So imagine his utter shock when they arrived and Mark told him he was already rooming up with another guy.

“So you’re telling me you’re setting me up with some random guy you know because you’re already rooming up with another guy” he asked, as they walked towards where the apartments are.

“Yup” Mark grinned at him.

He felt his eye twitch at that. If only they’re alone, he would’ve probably strangled him to death.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. Don’t worry Jacks, he’s not bad. I’m sure he’ll take care of you”

Jackson knew he shouldn’t have trusted the man. He was right all along when he thought that he was being too suspicious.

He almost groaned when they were greeted by a dead-tired Jinyoung when they arrived.

“Meet your new roommate!” Mark exclaimed, too excited from what he just did.

Jinyoung was surprised at first, but then frowned at Mark when he realized what he just said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be rooming up with him?”

Jackson turned to the grinning fox, annoyance clear in his eyes.

“You gotta be kidding me”

So that’s how they ended up walking the hallways later that day, with him dragging all his luggage all the way up to the top floor because Jinyoung refused to use the elevator. Jackson glared at the man, and can’t help not to snort at his grumpy face. The man looks like he hadn’t slept for days.

“Please tell me your secret on how to look like a fucking zombie. Just what did you do to look like that, I wonder” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Jinyoung just stared at him, unamused.

“You’ll know in a minute”

No wonder they had to use the stairs. Just after they finally entered the hallways, people also started to come up to them asking Jinyoung about someone named ‘Bella’. They were flocked with questions of ‘how is she’ ‘where is she’ and all other variations of the two.

Jackson was already so done with it after the the third person came up. Jinyoung’s patience must be something to deal with that. He found himself chuckling after that, earning a glare from the other man.

He doesn’t know who this Bella is. At first, Jackson thought she was some kind of a girlfriend, but for some reason, he knows it wasn’t something like that.

He was proved right when Jinyoung finally unlocked his door. They were instantly greeted with screams of ‘Jinyoung, let’s play’ right after that.

Jackson looked at his companion, almost ready to laugh.

“Just who did you fuck this time?”

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes, laughing a little.

“You wouldn’t know. And no, this is my sister’s kid. She would stay with me for a month”

Jackson just hummed at him, watching the kid bounce up and down on the couch. Suddenly, two officers appeared, both almost looking exactly the same as Jinyoung. Jackson whistled.

“Wow, you all look great. Are we ready for a zombie apocalypse?”

Jinyoung ignored him, and waited for the two to get their things and get out of his house.

“We’re going now, captain. Please don’t take too long next time” they pleaded as they walked towards the door.

“Okay okay, I’ll see you again tomorrow” Jinyoung replied, not really listening to what they said.

The two can be heard groaning after that. They shouldn’t have volunteered to babysit the kid after all.

Jackson was about to tell them they should try babysitting his niece when he heard a tiny voice calling him out.

“Hi?”

He turned back around and saw the kid (Bella) in Jinyoung’s arms. He stopped and stared at them for awhile, simultaneously trying not to melt at how freaking good she looks in the man’s arms.

Finally, he smiled and greeted her back.

What she said after that took him back.

“Your smile is pretty”

He can’t help not to feel embarrassed at that. Then all of a sudden, Jinyoung was laughing hard. He glared at the man, and told him to shut up. But Jinyoung just smirked at him, then turned around and walked inside.

It was so long since he last saw him laughing like that.

That’s when he remembered that Jinyoung used to tell him the same thing, when they were still younger. He never believed him even once.

“Good job, sweetheart. You’ve been taught well” he heard Jinyoung said as he dropped her slowly to the ground.

Once all his things were settled in, Jinyoung told him to get a spare key from the office so they wouldn’t need to share the same key when someone needs to go in or out.

It was only a short trip outside, so he was surprised when he came back to find the man already dead asleep on the couch, with Bella lying on his side. He wanted to snap at him for being too careless, but stopped when he saw how tired he is. He sighed and released his gun from his gear. Luckily, Bella was watching TV. But what if she tried playing with it when the man dozed off?

He reminded himself to talk to the man about that when he wakes up.

He went to the kitchen after that, and looked for anything to eat. But all he found were eggs, water and beer. Suddenly, he was worried if the kid’s parents know who they’re leaving their kid with.

So he went back to the living room and asked Bella if she wants to go grocery shopping with him. The kid lit up almost immediately after that and went to her room to go ‘change’.

It took her almost an hour to decide which Disney character fits her well.

BamBam would definitely love this kid, he thought.

They were gone for almost two hours after that. When they came back, Jinyoung was no longer there. He found a note later on telling him that he has a meeting, and then another note asking him why he didn’t wake him up.

Jackson rolled his eyes. How is he supposed to know that he has a schedule after that?

Jackson was cooking late dinner when Jinyoung finally came back.

When he arrived, Jackson was sure that Bella was ball of energy. But he didn’t expect her to be a huge ball of energy. No wonder Jinyoung had to ask help from his minions to take care of the kid.

“Is she sleeping” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Jinyoung didn’t respond to that. He just leaned on the wall, eyes almost half closed from exhaustion.

“Sit down, dumbass. You need to take care of yourself if you want to take care of a kid”

He told Jinyoung to sleep after that.

It was later that night when Jackson woke up from someone sobbing at his side. He got up and almost scared himself shitless when he thought he was hearing things, but then he realized he’s not at home, and that they’re living with a kid.

Bella climbed up to his bed after that and sobbed on his chest.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart” he asked, rubbing her back gently.

“There’s monster under our bed. They gunna get me” she whispered, eyes already swollen from too much crying.

Jackson wiped her tears off and tried to calm her down, telling her they’re not real. But after thirty minutes without success, he gave up and lifted the kid up to go to Jinyoung’s room.

Jackson tried to wake him up as peaceful as he can, but after three times of him pretending he can’t hear anyone, he snapped and kicked his bed.

“What is it this time” he groaned, still not moving from his position.

“Bella wants to sleep here”

Jinyoung just moved a little to the side, just enough for the kid to fit in.

“She said she doesn’t want to sleep with you”

Jinyoung frowned at that and got up.

“Huh? What do you mean you don’t want to sleep with me you little bra—“

He was instantly cut off after that when Jackson kicked him. Jinyoung hissed from the pain but got up nonetheless and went to the other room, while ranting about parents creating little demons because they couldn’t use condoms properly.

He heard the door slam after that.

Jackson just ignored him and tucked the kid up, silently begging her to just forget about the damn monsters so they could finally get some sleep.

Despite that, he still couldn’t stop himself from getting amused at how the man acts sometimes. It almost feels like he’s dealing with two kids at the same time.

He was about to go and lie down with her when his eyes caught something on a tiny desk right beside the bed. Slowly, he got up and slowly made his way down to where it is. It was a little old, almost fading, but he knows it well enough to say that it’s the same with what he has.

His heart ached just from seeing it again.

It was a picture of the two of them from when they graduated. He can still remember how he forced Jinyoung to take it right after they got their badges. He thought he was the only one who has it, since he was the one who took in the first place.

Apparently, Jinyoung has it too. And kept it.

Jackson wasn’t able to sleep that night. Not when everything smells like him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! LMAO 
> 
> It’s because I had to do this chapter twice. 
> 
> At first, I tried to end this with this chapter. But I was not satisfied with it. So I redid it again with this one.
> 
> Okay okay tell me you thoughts! Come on!


	5. Chapter 5

**PART V**

Jackson thought that with Bella’s presence, it would be more bearable for him to live with Jinyoung. He found out later on that it isn’t even necessary at all. Not when the man’s not home anyway majority of the times.

He’s not even sure when was the last time he saw him.

It doesn’t even matter anyway since every time he sees him, he’s either (still) working, or completely passed out on the couch. He never tried to woke him up, even after being told to do so.

He would, if he didn’t look like a fucking zombie on all those times.

He tried telling him once to take a break, but Jinyoung just ignored him, and asked him to take care of Bella instead. He doesn’t mind taking care of the kid, since he’s not doing anything anyway. The board are still working on their transfers, so they basically couldn’t do anything until then. Jinyoung’s minions were so happy when he told them that.

Bella would ask him about Jinyoung sometimes, or why she no longer sees her other ‘babysitters’. Jackson would just tell her that the man’s busy so she’ll have to put up with him instead. Bella’s okay with it, complaining about Jinyoung not playing with her anyway.

Sometimes, they’d go to the the playground and play with the other kids. All of them were either kids, grandkids, or nieces of the officers living there. Or sometimes they’d go grocery shopping. Today, they’re heading to the training grounds to look Jinyoung. Jackson couldn’t hide his smile when the kid asked for that. The kid obviously misses the man. Sometimes she’d stay up late at night to wait for him, but she always end up sleeping anyway after nine. In front of Jinyoung, Bella would act like a spoiled child, bickering with him at all times. But when he leaves, she would start to sulk and complain about him being the worst uncle ever.

In a way, they’re almost similar. And it’s annoyingly endearing and adorable at the same time.

They were sitting under a tree, waiting for Jinyoung’s class to start when they saw Jaebum. Bella immediately ran up to him after that and literally pleaded him to buy her some snacks. Jaebum told her no but eventually gave up after a minute of continuous nagging and whining. Jaebum asked him if he wants to come but he told him no, telling him that he’ll just wait for them there.

He was already dozing off when an awfully familiar voice woke him up. He grimaced, not really ready to deal with Mark yet again. After what he did, he’s lucky he’s still alive. He was about to tell him off when he noticed that he’s also with Jinyoung and another woman he’s unfamiliar with. All of them are captains based on their badges, with the woman belonging to the medics team. He’s sure of it since he has the same badge, aside from what he’s using now of course. He was still technically under the same team, even after choosing not to perform any longer.

He stopped when Jinyoung left.

“Are you a trainee from the sub unit who transferred here? Do you want to join our class? We’re about to start” Mark asked, grinning at him.

Jackson felt his eye twitch at that. He knows that wearing his trainee gear was never a good idea. But what can he do? Wearing his captain uniform in a foreign unit would just be a whole lot more problematic than wearing his trainee one. He was not about to deal with anyone staring at him, or asking him why he transferred in Seoul.

It’s not like it’s his fucking idea to transfer here anyway.

He stared at Mark for a second, silently begging him to leave him alone even for just a day. But the man just grinned at him wider. Obviously, he has a plan in mind, and he’s sure he was about to fall deep into it.

He just knows how to push all his buttons sometimes.

So he got up and smiled at the fox.

“Sure captain. I’m sure you have a lot to offer us” he replied, voice dripping heavy with sarcasm.

He heard Jinyoung snort at that as he turned around to where the rest of the class are. The woman, who he still doesn’t know the name of, just looked at him unimpressed.

Mark immediately introduced him as soon as they arrived, informing the class that he’ll be joining them for that day.

“I’m Jack, from the intel sub office that arrived a week ago. Please take care of me” he bowed, deliberately not giving off his full name. He can’t risk being recognized when he had only been there for a week.

It was all good. Majority of them didn’t even spare him a glance after that. And that’s okay with him, knowing full well how trainees from the main force act. Until one of them decided to try and piss him off.

“Are you sure he’ll be able to do it” someone from the back commented, earning snickers from some trainees near him. Others smiled, others just didn’t care.

Jackson just looked at the man blankly, but he remained silent. He was taught well enough not to mind these kinds of insinuations.

Apparently, he was not the only one getting pissed at the man.

“Enough. Don’t forget that a lot of your captains also came from various sub offices. You’re the same with them. What you get here is what they get there. So stop acting so privileged just because you’re enlisted in the main force” Jinyoung warned, speaking with as much authority as he can.

Jackson had to stop himself from shivering after that. Jinyoung’s voice gets even deeper when he’s mad.

Can you imagine how fucking hot that is?

Jackson shook his head, reprimanding himself for thinking about it in the first place.

The class was divided into three parts. First was strategy, second was combat training, and third was first aid. No wonder someone from the medics team is here, he thought, glancing at the woman, who is noticeably standing a little too close to Jinyoung. He snorted. Ever since before, Jinyoung had always been popular with both men and women.

The lecture started with Jinyoung. So it has to be strategy, he thought.

In a way, he’s similar with Jinyoung, by the fact that both of them we’re almost good at every field. That’s why he ended up being paired with him before in the first place. But Jinyoung was specially good at strategy and combat, while his expertise lies in infiltration and medicine/first aid.

He tuned out almost immediately after Jinyoung began, focusing on observing the trainees instead. To be fair, being in this class was not all that bad. At least he got an opportunity to prepare for what mess he’s going to deal with once he starts taking up classes.

As expected, only two or three people were actually listening to the lecture. Majority of them were just either pretending to be listening or just straight up not listening at all. No wonder they are always the least reliable ones when it comes to inter-agency trainings.

He sighed, wondering if he can keep his cool if he ends up taking trainees like this.

“Officer, do you find this lecture boring” he heard someone asked. So he turned around, only to find out that it was directed to him. He blinked at the woman in front. It was the medics captain who called him out, looking at him disapprovingly. He reminded himself to ask for her name after this class, so he wouldn’t have to call her ‘medics captain’ in his mind. Just beside her was a smirking Jinyoung, and behind was a giggling Mark. He pursed his lips, annoyed at the two. They could’ve at least helped him with this.

He was about to apologize when she continued.

“Do you know what we’re talking about?”

Of fucking course. Not.

“Uhh, you’re talking about strategy?”

Mark burst out laughing after that. The woman just glared at him, then turned back to Jackson.

“Don’t be a smartass. We’re talking about a case. So I’m going to ask you now. If you get caught up in a situation like this, what will you do” she asked, pointing at the board where a situation was illustrated.

It was a hostage scene in an enclosed place, with no openings, and no communications at all. He understands why Jinyoung put this up in the first place, since the same situation happened to them not less than a year ago. A hostage situation took place, but unlike any other case, the suspect denied all forms of negotiations and communications with the police. He could still remember how the main office were condemned after that because of the incapability of the first responders to deal with the situation. They were so used at dealing with suspects taking up negotiations that they fail to realize that there may be times when they have to take them down as immediate as possible, especially when they’re unstable enough to be seen as an actual threat. At situations like this, you don’t even have to think about what to negotiate. Time is your biggest enemy, and you will only have enough of it until the suspect gets agitated and end up killing everyone all at once.

So in the end, three hostages were killed that time, because they were too late calling up reinforcements who are skilled enough to do the actual infiltration.

That was their team.

Jackson turned back to the woman and asked her the same question.

“What will you do, captain?”

She just stared at him for a second, thinking whether it’s worth answering him or not.

“Well, if the suspect doesn’t want to negotiate, then we have no choice but to take him down forcefully” she replied.

Jackson expected her to explain more after that. But after a couple of seconds without response, he knew that was all he can get from that.

He hummed. And here he thought they’re talking about strategy.

But at the same time, he knew it’s also a little unreasonable for him to ask her that, since she was trained in a different field. But she could’ve at least tried to explain more.

“Yeah, but what’s more important is how will you do that” he pointed out, then got up and walked to where the board is.

At his side, he can see Jinyoung carefully observing them up.

“This is the question, captain. What will you do? Are you going to take your time cornering him, or are you going to use as many men as you can to take him down” he asked, drawing up various dummies and arrows on the board.

He waited for a response, as he glanced up to where Jinyoung is. He can see that the man’s also thinking, but there’s a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Both are possible. But taking your time will just make him more agitated, so it’s a bit better to use as many resources as you can and take him down as soon as possible” she explained, looking at what he’s doing on the board.

“That’s what the book says. Aren’t you a bit of scholar, captain” he joked, a little disappointed at her response. Even if she’s under the medic’s team and not on main operations, she still has to know that they shouldn’t rely on textbooks too much. It’s a weakness that has always been there even before.

“We should learn not to always depend on what the textbook says. Protocols are useless if you weren’t able to use them reliably. We always have to treat cases individually, and recognize that they’re never fixed. They will never be fixed. There will always be something in it that is different from what we know” he started, and looked at the trainees. Surprisingly, they were all listening this time.

He turned back to the board and pointed at the stick figure in the middle, where the suspect is.

“In this situation, the hostage taker is holding a device. What is the device? It’s a bomb activator. Once you press it, all bombs that are connected or programmed through it will be activated. So tell me, are you really going to risk agitating him by using every men you have? If you’re suicidal, you’d do that. However, taking your time is also not the best idea. Like what captain here said, it will only agitate him more if you keep him there for too long. We have to remember that the suspect knows he’s surrounded by authorities. Making him wait will just make him think that we’re planning something against him. So the best thing you can do here is take him down as soon as you can, with as little men as possible. One or two is enough, and another who’d stay outside as a command officer. There are a lot more things that you have to consider, like where to go in, this and that, but you get what I mean. The point is, you always have to be flexible in situations like this, or you’ll end up messing it up” Jackson explained, and smiled at where the captain is. She just stared at him, surprised. She didn’t expect him to give a full course lecture about it.

“Good job, officer. You’ve been taught well”

Jackson turned to his side to see Jinyoung smirking at him. Jackson couldn’t help not to smirk back. All of them we’re taught of this when they we’re still young.

“Thank you, captain”

The next part of the lecture was combat. So it was Mark’s turn this time. As expected, it was all chaos from the very moment they started. Who in their right mind would think it’s a good idea to let the trainees choose whatever weapon they want for a sparring activity? He excused himself from this, telling Mark that he sprained his ankle yesterday.

Honestly, he just doesn’t want to deal with him.

He stood silently in the corner, watching everyone as they team up in pairs for the activity. He lost interest almost immediately after they ended up not using their weapons anyway. The purpose of the class is to accustom them on handling various weapons, and teach them how to use them efficiently. But the trainees do not seem to get it. So he gave up and sat on the ground instead.

Without intending to, he found his eyes seeking for a certain man again. He found him on the other side of the training ground, with Ye-eun. He asked Mark about her name before his lecture started. He watched as the two conversed with each other, momentarily laughing from time to time. Jackson forced himself to look back at where the trainees are. He despises himself sometimes, for being too obvious. But even if he tries so hard to tell himself that he shouldn’t care, he knows that Jinyoung will always have a soft spot in his heart.

He groaned, forcing himself to just focus on the class. But after watching them for a while, he frowned. There’s something bugging him out, but he couldn’t figure it out. So he got up and walked closer to where the class are. That’s when he noticed the lack of safety gear on the majority of them. He tried to find Mark, to reprimand him about safety protocols. But just when he’s turning around, he heard a loud ‘watch out’, and the next thing he knows, he’s already on the ground.

“What the hell are you doing” Jinyoung hissed, glaring at him. Then he heard gasps, followed by someone calling out for Ye-eun.

That’s when he noticed that blood was dripping from Jinyoung’s arm.

“What happened” he whispered, a little taken aback at what just happened.

He wasn’t able to see it, but apparently, someone threw a knife a little too hard, and it went directly to where he was. It was supposedly going to hit his back but Jinyoung’s fast enough to block it with his arm.

He glared at Mark, who just scooted farther to the side, smiling at him sheepishly. If only he’s not too crazy to bring actual knives to the training grounds, then they could’ve avoided all of this.

He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, carefully studying the cut on Jinyoung’s arm. The wound is deep, so it needs stitching. He turned his attention to Ye-eun, and frowned. How would she be able to do the stitching if her hands are shaking like that? She’s obviously still shaken at what just happened. And they don’t need that especially when you’re in the medics team.

He sighed and walked closer to them, ignoring the stares from some of the trainees surrounding them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be treating him already? Are we gonna let our captain here bleed out to death” he joked, simultaneously looking at Jinyoung who just scoffed.

She glared at him.

“If you just know how to be careful enough, then this wouldn’t have happened” she spat, but then quickly realized her mistake and apologized.

He just stared at her blankly.

“That’s not the point. You’re the medic’s captain. You’re supposed to be stitching the wound right now. But how can you do that when your hands are shaking too much? Pull yourself together, captain” he replied, then kneeled down to check the wound.

“Give me your kit” he ordered, ignoring the confused look on her face.

She was about to speak again when Jinyoung cut her out.

“Give him the kit, Ye-eun”

She would if she has it.

“I don’t have my kit with me right now” she admitted after a while, then got up.

“I’ll just get it first, it’s just a 10 minute walk to the clinic—“

“It’s fine, I have my kit with me” Jackson snapped. He didn’t mean to, but he can’t help not to feel disappointed at the medics team right now.

He was about to start, when Jinyoung called him out.

“Wait, aren’t you going to use some numbing cream or something” he asked, moving his arm away from his hands.

Jackson tried to hide his smirk, but the man noticed it anyway and looked at him suspiciously.

Jackson just rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, earning a hiss from the other man.

“Shut up asshole. Just who told you to block a knife with your arm” he deadpanned.

He heard gasps and whispers after that, from where the crowd is gathered up just behind him.

He was about to start disinfecting the wound when someone called him out again. He paused and looked up at where the woman is, patiently waiting for her to speak up.

“Excuse me? I’m sorry but do you know how to do it? I could do it if you want” she tried. She knows she was a little shaken earlier, but she’s okay now. She’s also confused as to what’s the real deal between the two. Whatever it is, they must be close enough for Jinyoung to trust him like that. So it makes her wonder just who this person might be.

Obviously, he’s not a trainee, just from the way he acted throughout the class. At first, she thought he was. But after what just happened, she’s sure he’s a little more than that.

Jackson just stared at her blankly. He’s not sure whether he’s more pissed at Jinyoung for being too reckless, at Mark for being a complete idiot, or at this woman for being too unreliable. Whatever it is, he’s sure he’d snap if they doubt him again.

He wouldn’t even touch the man if he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“Course he knows what he’s doing. He’s the best medic of their batch” someone spoke just behind him.

He didn’t need to turn around to know that it’s BamBam. He heard a loud ‘Baaaam’ after that from Mark followed by a lot of squealing and a frustrated ‘oh my god, shut up’ from Jaebum. He turned around and saw three grown men and a kid messing around. Jackson ignored them and focused back on the wound.

He heard someone yelp almost immediately after that.

Fucking great.

“I told you I was right! He’s Jackson Wang. Captain’s former partner” someone from the crowd exclaimed, only a little too loud for everyone to hear.

He groaned, not liking the sudden flow of attention.

“Okay okay, now that you know who I am, can you back the fuck up so I can focus on treating your captain” he asked nicely, still focused on the wound. It’s a little deep, so they don’t really have a choice but to stitch it up.

“Ye-eun, stay here” he added when he saw that she was about to leave too. She has to learn not to panic at situations like this. And she also needs to realize that she has to at least have the basic kit with her all the time.

“You’re the captain of the medics team, right?”

She nodded.

“Weren’t we trained not to panic at situations like this?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not like this all the time. I was just shocked at what happened. It won’t happen again, captain” she stuttered.

She never expected in her life that she’d meet the infamous captain. So don’t blame her for being a little star-strucked right now.

Jackson just laughed at that. It was during these times that he misses being in the medics team. The aura is just too different compared when you’re in different teams.

“Don’t call me that, you’re the captain now, aren’t you? Just make you sure you don’t panic too much next time. You can do it. I was like that too when I started. And make sure you always have a kit with you” he advised and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. He dismissed her after that, focusing again on Jinyoung, who’s just boredly staring at him.

“Okay now don’t be a bitch, I’m gunna start stitching it now”

Jackson was smirking when he finished it all up. He couldn’t stop not to when Jinyoung’s making all weird faces because ‘it hurts so fucking much’.

“Thank god, you’re finally done” Jinyoung groaned. He wasn’t even joking when he said that it hurts so much. Because it did. And Jackson is obviously enjoying it, just from the way he was laughing at him.

He snorted and stared at him fondly.

It was so long since he last saw him laugh like this.

“You never changed. You still suck at stitches” Jackson giggled in between laughs.

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes, but he never took his eyes off him. He’s even more beautiful like this.

“You could’ve at least applied some numbing cream or something”

He laughed louder at that and suddenly brought out a numbing cream from his pocket.

“I forgot I have it in my pocket” he grinned.

Jaebum and Bella approached them after that. Bella immediately running up to him, asking if he’s okay. She cried on his shoulder after that, telling him she’s sorry because she was not there when he got hurt.

It was so sweet. Even Jaebum smiled when the kid said this. He also left after that, telling them he has a meeting to attend to, which is probably about their transfer.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until she started dozing off, tired from everything she did that day.

Jackson checked his watch, and realized that it’s also about time they go home.

“Give her to me, we’ll go home now”

Jinyoung gently passed her to him, careful not to disturb his wounded arm.

He was about to get up, when he felt Jinyoung pull back his arm. It was too late when he realized that Jinyoung had already moved, giving him a gentle peck right on his cheek. It was just a small gesture, but it was enough to make his heart go crazy all over again.

“Thanks, captain”

Jackson just nodded, then quickly got up and walked away.

  
  
  


**Our pretty babyyyy Seunnah~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Let me know your thoughts! As always, I’m always reading your lovely comments ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**PART VI**

Losing him for the first time was hard. Losing him again for the second time was even harder. Yet now, here they are again, meeting like total strangers in the past.

He couldn’t understand it sometimes. Just when he’s almost ready to let go, it comes back again like a freaking drug. It’s almost as if some crazy cupid thought it’d be great to mess with their hearts all over again, making them feel things that have long been buried behind.

He walked closer to the two, mouth twitching upwards at how messily they’re tangled up on his sheets. As expected, Bella adored him almost instantly after they’ve met. He even replaced him as her ‘Prince’ just because Jackson took her out. He snorted at the memory. He’s sure she’d change her mind again if he bribes her with candies. But he can’t blame her for that. Jackson has always been so easy to love.

Yet he always gets hurt a lot as well.

He sat there silently, watching them sleep peacefully on his bed. It’s already reaching midnight, yet here he is, still wrapped-up on his gear. He closed his eyes and groaned from exhaustion. It’s been what, two, three days since he had a proper sleep?

Work had been extremely stressful this week, if not frustrating. All because some crazy guy thinks it’s a good idea to commit series of murders involving high-value assets from the force. Lots of them even coming from the intel department. So all of them are a little weary from handling the case, especially now that they only have so little lead about who’s doing it. They don’t even know yet if it’s just one guy or a syndicate.

“Did you eat?”

He raised his head to the sight of two worried eyes. It was only a glimpse, just right before he averted his eyes. But he’s sure it was there.

“Yeah, we ate something after the meeting”

That was twelve hours ago during lunch. He’s not even sure if an energy bar qualifies as a meal. But he’s not hungry, so it’s fine. Probably.

“Then you should sleep” Jackson suggested, as he got up from the bed, eyes still drowsy from sleep.

“No, get back to sleep. I’ll sleep on the other room”

He got up after that and started removing his gear. But it wasn’t long until one of his devices lit up, bright red light replacing the darkness of the room. It was one of their communication devices, something they use to call up for service. It’s designed to light up in various colors depending on the urgency of the call. Green being the lowest, blue on the moderate, and red on the highest urgency level. He turned it off just before the sound starts to activate.

“You just got home” Jackson deadpanned.

Jinyoung just sighed in response. He doesn’t know what’s up yet, but he’s pretty sure it’s about the same guy again. They’re expecting him to attack again one of these days, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

“You can’t say no to that, Seunnah”

“Can’t they call for someone else? You’re not the only officer here”

That’s true. But what can he do when he’s the captain of the team?

He turned around to fix back his gear.

“I’m handling the case. Of course I have to be there”

Jackson remained silent after that. So he just went on and checked if he has all his devices with him.

“So, how long have you been working with that case?”

That made him pause for a while. It was only for a second, but he knows that Jackson noticed it. He cursed on his head, thinking of the most appropriate way to address it without being too suspicious. Jackson and his team (Jackson, Jaebum and BamBam) were not informed about it yet, not only because their transfer was still on process, but also because the mission was classified as A+, the highest classification which demands and ensures secrecy at all cost. Nevertheless, he’s sure that if only they’ve been transferred there months earlier, they’d end up teaming up with them.

But that’s not what’s stopping him from telling the truth. Jackson can be too keen sometimes. If he tells him they’ve been at it for almost a month now, he’ll know for sure that there’s something up. Yet he couldn’t lie to him as well. The man knows him too much to know if he was lying or not.

He sighed. There’s really no other choice but to tell him what’s up.

“About a month?”

He only got a humm in return.

“What’s taking you so long? Your missions normally last only for a week”

Jinyoung snorted. If only he could tell him that there’s some psychopath out there who likes killing their fellow men, he’ll do just that. But that would only worry him more, so he just shrugged and told him there were just misunderstandings with the other teams.

He left the room after that, telling him to take care of Bella for a while until he comes back.

“You haven’t slept for three days now”

He turned around, a little surprised that he had been keeping tab of his sleep. His eyes softened at the look of concern that crossed his eyes. He’s sure Jackson was not aware of it, just from the way his cheeks flushed after realizing what he had done.

“Did you miss me?”

Jackson just glared at him in response.

“Stop being an ass. How can you do your work properly if you’re exhausted?”

Jinyoung stared at him fondly, then he gave him a half smile afterwards, which only made him more flustered than he already is.

“I’ll come back home as soon as I can”

He immediately headed over to the intel department after that, to meet with Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Mark. Then all four of them went out to go to where the body was found at.

Like what he thought earlier, it’s really about the same guy again. And he targeted one of their officers this time. He stared at the cold body in front of him, fresh blood still dripping from his slit neck. They were too late again this time. Mark crouched down and removed the vest from the officer’s chest. There, the same message appeared, carved on his chest like it’s some kind of a chalkboard.

The word ‘PARTNER’ crossed out with an X. They are still not sure what it really meant, or if it really has meaning at all. It’s hard to, when you don’t have an idea who you’re dealing with. The evidences that they got are just too random to even be considered as having any value at all. That’s the only lead they have. That, and now, most probably the locations as well.

He was killed in a classroom this time. The last three victims were killed in the same manner, with the same message carved on their chests. But the first one was killed at his home. The second, in an empty cafeteria. Then the third, at a park nearby.

Obviously, the culprit is following some pattern on his head, something he wanted them to figure out. And they have to, before the number of dead bodies starts to pile up.

“He was not killed here” he concluded after a while, then crouched down as well to move the body sidewards.

“If he was, then there should be more of that blood spilling out here”

Mark agreed to that.

“Yeah, I thought about that too. So we were right all along when we thought that this was all planned from the very start. He’s probably killing them somewhere then dump them on different places”

Jinyoung nodded. But the thing is, they still couldn’t figure out the connection between the locations.

“Man, this is turning out to be so freaking crazy” Yugyeom huffed, annoyed at how things are falling apart.

“You think there’s something up with the locations” Mark asked, looking at Jinyoung in front.

Jinyoung sighed from frustration. From the very start, he knows there could be something up with where the bodies were found. But he dismissed it, thinking that maybe he’s just thinking too much. But after this, he’s pretty sure that they were planned all along. And he couldn’t stop blaming himself for ignoring it at first.

Just when he was about to respond, all lights were suddenly cut off, which eventually ended up with Yugyeom complaining about how they would drag the body out in the dark. Mark just rolled his eyes and told him to shut up. But even before they could do anything about it, they all heard a booming laugh from outside, just along the hallways from where they came from.

“Motion detected, right lane, hallway A, 10 seconds” Youngjae informed them from their lines.

They immediately geared up after that, guns out, and senses on high alert. Once all three were ready, Jinyoung motioned Mark to go first, then Yugyeom in the middle, then him at the back.

Tension rose as they walked closer to where the location is. They know someone was there, they heard it. But they couldn’t see him properly because of the dark.

“A little closer, two meters and you’re there” Youngjae added.

“Be safe guys. I’ll wait for you here”

They stood there in eerie silence, guns pointed out at every possible direction the culprit could have hidden.

They were only there for a couple of minutes until they heard it again. It was the same laugh, but this time, it came right from where they have been just minutes ago. Jinyoung pressed the button on his earpiece, to ask Youngjae about the location, but frowned when he found out that his line was cut off.

“Check your lines. Are they working” he asked.

“Negative” Mark replied.

“Same here” Yugyeom confirmed.

“Fucking hell” he cursed. Then they slowly walked back again to where they came from.

They were already nearing the same spot when they heard him speak up.

“Greetings officer Park. One, two, three, and another officer outside. I see only four of you are here today”

Jinyoung immediately pointed his gun inside, skilled enough to know where exactly the owner of the voice’s at. Mark and Yugyeom followed behind, but their task this time is to back Jinyoung up, make sure that his sides and his back are fully covered and protected. They couldn’t be so sure if they’re only dealing with one guy.

“Who are you” Mark asked.

But he didn’t get a response.

“Why are you killing our men” Jinyoung tried this time, as he refocused his eyes to where the culprit is. They still couldn’t see him, but he’s sure he’s still there.

From his side, he can see Yugyeom already preparing to call for back up. They’re sticking with their back up plans this time. They could’ve easily called for one if they can use their devices. But like the lights, all their signals were also cut off, leaving them with nothing except their bodies and their guns. These are times that Jinyoung’s glad they have back up plans. Jinyoung suggested it to them, when they are still starting as a team. The other teams never really gave it too much thought, but Jinyoung made sure that all three of his members knows it’s importance, and more importantly, they should know how it’s done.

He was the one who suggested it, but honestly, it was really all Jackson’s idea from the very start. The need not to depend too much on technology, and depend more on what you have on your mind.

He could still remember how hard he fought for it, just so their captain would acknowledge its importance. It was all proven to be true when they were doing their first training as a team. They were supposed to race back to the camp, along with the other teams. It was all good at first, but because of the sudden change in weather, they were all called up to go back. So they did. But the weather just turned out worse after that, forcing them to call for back up. But they weren’t able to do so because all their devices were compromised. Not because they were broken, but more because they have poor signal. Luckily, Jackson made sure that before they left, they’re equipped enough to call for back up. That’s how they ended up arriving two days earlier compared to the other teams.

All three of them stood there for a while, waiting for any response they can get from the other man. But all they got was silence. No signs of movement at all. It’s as if the guy appeared, then disappeared again out of thin air.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue. They couldn’t pass this chance. Not when too many lives are at risk. If he’s here, then they should at least get something in return.

He scoffed and put his gun back to its holster, as he heightened his senses around him.

“What the fuck are you doing Jinyoung” he heard Mark whisper just a few steps from him.

It was then that the first movement registered on his ear. He abruptly turned around and grabbed whoever’s in front of him. He was only able to see a glimpse of the man’s masked face until a searing pain connected on his shoulder, hindering him from holding him down.

“As expected from the golden child, you really have fast reflexes. And a brilliant mind. You were expecting that, weren’t you? Nice plan”

Jinyoung hissed at the excruciating pain. He’s glad he was fast enough to dodge a little, or else, he would’ve stabbed him right in his heart.

He heard gunshots fired after that, followed by angry yells and curses from Mark.

Then Yugyeom pulled him to the side, and stood in front of him to block any more attacks. Mark was on the other side, still trying to figure out which direction the man had went through.

“But you see, I’m not interested in you”

All three were at edge after that. Not only because they still couldn’t see him, but also because he’s much more dangerous than what they expected him to be.

“Where’s officer Wang and his little apprentice?”

It didn’t take them long to realize what he’s trying to imply.

“What the fuck are you talking about” Jinyoung growled.

The man just cackled in response, almost as if he’s enjoying every moment of it. From his side, he can hear Mark telling Yugyeom to hold him down.

“He’s really good, to be able to take my partner down like that”

Jinyoung immediately pointed his gun out directly at where the voice came from.

“You won’t even be able to see him if you don’t fucking shut up” Jinyoung warned, eyes blazing with anger.

Mark immediately went over to him after that, telling him to calm down. He’s sure that Jinyoung would kill him right away if he provokes him further. He is a reasonable man, but provoke him enough with who he cares for and you’ll definitely get what you asked.

This had happened before. They don’t want it to happen again.

“Hyung, we can’t kill him” Yugyeom tried, as he looked nervously at Mark.

From outside, they could already hear the distant sound of sirens getting closer to them. They just hope they get to them soon enough before everything turns out dangerously bad.

But the man didn’t stop there.

“His tactic is familiar. Say, is it from the Triad?”

They weren’t able to stop Jinyoung from shooting him after that. It was only on the knee, Jinyoung had made sure of it, but it was enough to shut him up. If he thinks that Jinyoung wouldn’t kill him in a blink of an eye, then he’s dumb.

“That’s a warning. Don’t provoke me. Don’t provoke us. You don’t know what the two of us are capable of”

Yugyeom had to step back after that, just to prevent himself from falling down. It’s always a little overwhelming to see Jinyoung like this. It’s like he’s seeing another side of the man, something so dangerous, something so dark.

“I’m going to bring him back whether you like it or not. And you won’t even get a chance to see him again after that”

That was the last thing they heard from the man until they noticed the growing cloud of smoke that’s piling up inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all sorry for the late update! Hahahaha so yeah you see if I update my stories late, it’s basically just because:
> 
> 1\. I’m too busy and/or,  
> 2\. I don’t have an idea yet of what will happen next LMAO
> 
> Sooooo this chapter turned out to be like this. Just read it, okay? God, okay I’m going to sleep. See ya! And let me know what you think! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
